thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode:The New Generation
|EpisodeAlternativeTitle = |MetropolitanPoliceCaseNo= |EpisodeNo = |EpisodeYearxNo =2007x003 |Writer =Mark Johnson |Producer =Lis Steele |Director =Alan MacMillan |Airdate =10th January 2007 |AirdateAU =14th August 2007 |Series =23 (2007 Episodes) |onscreen-credits = |Prev =Till Hell Freezes Over |Next =Chain of Events }}Part 3 of a 3 part series CID hunt for The Sun Hill arsonist. Smithy and Kezia investigate a scam artist running an electronics stall at a local market. Lewis discovers his grandmother is moving back to Jamaica. The Sun Hill arsonist is still on the loose and Sam briefs the team about the latest attack at the Hendersons’ house. Cheryl Wilkes was spotted walking away from the inferno so Sam partners with Phil and they pay her a visit at work. Cheryl tells them she is pregnant and went to the house to talk to her boyfriend, Jay Henderson about their baby. She admits they had a row about whether to keep the baby but denies having anything to do with the fire. During door to door questioning, Tony and Reg find an empty vodka bottle by the side of the burnt out house and discover that the shed was also broken into. Later, Sam and Phil are called to Cheryl’s workplace to find her being treated by paramedics. Cheryl tells them that Jay punched her after accusing her of starting the fire. Phil and Stuart leave to visit Jay at the hotel where he is staying and is arrested. During the interview, Jay says that Cheryl is a compulsive liar and is adamant that she started the fire. There is a breakthrough in the case when Tony and Reg find CCTV footage of Cheryl buying some vodka before fire started and forensic evidence shows her finger prints all over the empty bottle found at the house. The team are relieved when Cheryl eventually admits to starting the fire at the Henderson’s house but when Phil and Sam dig a little further into her past, they still wonder whether they have really found the Sun Hill arsonist, and Sam looks into her past by talking to her mother. Elsewhere, Smithy and Lewis are called to a local market where Robert Crawley is found smashing up Eddie Marsh’s stall after claiming to have been sold a dodgy computer game. Begrudgingly, Eddie eventually agrees to give Robert a refund and, content, Smithy and Lewis leave. Later, the officers attend a shout where pregnant Belinda Crawley has been assaulted on the street. Smithy and Lewis discover that Belinda is Robert’s wife and, as she is taken away in an ambulance, the officers wonder who Robert has been mixing with and why they would want to hurt his pregnant wife. Smithy later arrests Robert when he is found to be attacking Eddie and Kezia sees the softer side of Smithy when he works out a way of pleasing all parties concerned. Smithy puts up with a grumpy Lewis who has just discovered his Gran, who he lives with, is moving to Jamaica to be with his mother - Lewis has never lived on his own and is dreading it. Sam announces to Phil and Stuart that she will be the new DI. *Lisa Maxwell as DI Samantha Nixon *Scott Maslen as DS Phil Hunter *Doug Rao as DS Stuart Turner *Alex Walkinshaw as Sgt Dale Smith *Cat Simmons as TDC Kezia Walker *Aml Ameen as PC Lewis Hardy *Andrew Lancel as DI Neil Manson *Seema Bowri as PC Leela Kapoor *Chris Jarvis as PC Dan Casper *Graham Cole as PC Tony Stamp *Jeff Stewart as PC Reg Hollis Category:2007 Episodes Category:Series 23